


crimson red paint on my lips

by crownuponherhead



Series: reputation precedes me [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Sansa, F/M, Past Abuse, i literally forgot so many tags when posting this oops, the reputation series no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: “Okay you made your point, my parents hired you so what?”“So I’m taking you home.” He starts looking around the motel room she was living out of for the week. She was in Flea Bottom, she had business in King’s Landing to take care of.“I can’t go home yet.” Is all she let’s out returning to finishing her makeup. She had to look worthy of the people she needed to take down today.





	crimson red paint on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again back on my bs with this reputation series. high key tho hype about some of these i have plotted out. i really didn't want to mess this one up because of how different it is but i just had the image in my head from the minute i heard it. so throw me some kudos and comments if you like it, i'm also chilling on crownuponherhead at tumblr doing christmas prompts so ??? don't miss out on that.

“You really expect me to believe that you were hired by my family?” She doesn’t think her family would recognize her if they were looking anyway. Her hair a dark brown and in a short cut above her shoulders. There wasn’t a single reason for her to believe that this Jon Snow who sat in front of her was hired by them, she’d learned better. Sansa had to learn better. No one’s seen her since she escaped a car wreck. She had calculated it, making Ramsey distracted and having him run into a pole would be her only way to run. She did. She didn’t even stop to get her swollen arm checked out until she was hours away and her hair already chopped off just awaiting a dye. She was out but she still had a list of revenge to get done. When she heard her father’s voice come over the speaker of the phone, the stoney expression moved off her face and she shook her head. Not yet, she wasn’t done she couldn’t be Sansa yet again. Alayne still had business to get done. She listens to Jon tell her father he was following a lead he felt really good about. Sansa had to stop herself from crying. She didn’t cry anymore she couldn’t. “Okay you made your point, my parents hired you so what?”

“So I’m taking you home.” He starts looking around the motel room she was living out of for the week. She was in Flea Bottom, she had business in King’s Landing to take care of. 

 

“I can’t go home yet.” Is all she let’s out returning to finishing her makeup. She had to look worthy of the people she needed to take down today.

 

“Then let me help you so I can get you home sooner.” Sansa turns at that, she’s in the middle of putting her earrings in, those kind that are meant to be for women’s safety when walking at night but she programmed all the emergency contacts to her burn phones she lives off, she can’t be too careful. 

 

“Why would you offer to help something you know nothing about? For all I know I’m going kill a man tonight.” She’s a bit frustrated and she doesn’t care that he’s watching as she puts on the tight black dress with enough cleavage to keep anyone distracted. 

 

“You aren’t a killer. Anyway if I help you’ll have to tell me.” Sansa isn’t sure when he got so close to her but she’s not objecting it. “And now that I’ve seen your battle scars, I’d gladly take down anyone who had assistance in that. 

 

“You need a suit.” 

 

* * *

 

 

She leans on his arm as he escorts her into the museum. She walks slowly keeping the confidence only speaking lightly. “You’re his best friend from college aren’t you? Before I couldn’t talk with anyone anymore, when we’d talk he’d always tell me about you. No wonder they hired you, they could trust you.” 

 

“You’re smart.” Sansa lets her eyes meet his for the first time and she just shakes her head. 

 

“No, I had to learn how to be deceptive to survive, there’s a difference.”

 

She leaves him by the food and his instructions are to watch her six. She’s sure he’d notice who her target was. As disgusting as it feels to saunter towards Petyr Baelish and spike the drink he had slowly getting his admittance of everything he’d wronged her she couldn’t help but smirk. One down here, one more to go. Her eyes glanced over to Joffrey Baratheon as he bothered yet another girl who didn’t deserve it. 

 

Her plan was simple make him feel the same way she did, walking back with a drink in her hand and her best accent from somewhere across the narrow seas she knocked into him spilling the drink all over the now close to a tantrum adult. “Take mine, you need it more.” Once the glass left her hand she walked back over to Jon who took her arm and walked her towards another painting.  

“What did you do?” He asked softly into her ear, it was intimate and to anyone else it probably looked like two lovers sharing a moment. It wasn’t. Sansa focused on the painting in front of her before answering.    
  


“I didn’t do anything they haven’t done to me.” Pausing she tugged on his suit jacket with a hum, continuing with the game they’d started. “We need to get out of here before the drug kicks in.” Jon leads her out at that, like a man would to take his lover to bed. Instead theirs is to the car where she’s ready to drive until they reach the next stop.

 

* * *

  
  


“I haven’t killed anyone.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“I should have killed Ramsey, he was passed out in the car when I ran I could have used debris, glass, metal from the pole, anything. I didn’t though.” It’s his turn to drive, she only gave him a rough direction, she’ll take over before they get an hour out. 

 

“Is he the one who left the marks?” It’s intimate, and she can tell he knows he’s pushing it by asking. 

 

“Only the bad ones.”  Sansa looks over at him. “Joffrey did a most of the other’s and a few are even from his mother.” 

 

“Robb used to talk about how much you loved the South.” She did, she loved it all and there was a time when everything was perfect still. “I did love it but the people ruined it. I’ve been trapped beneath The Neck for years.” 

 

“Will you tell me about your targets from last night?”  Sansa knows that she owes it to him, it’s part of the deal and as much as she hates it, she does feel safer not being alone for once. She’s been alone for so long. 

 

“Baelish is my uncle, he practically sold me to Ramsay Bolton, it was a deal for good money. I became a torture device for him to have money. I thought that  he was saving me from Joffrey when he offered for me to move in with him so I could end the relationship. All he did was send me to another narcissist except this time it was to one who tortured me. He was supposed to be the person I trusted and instead he was one who sent me to more pain. He recognized me too, spoke of how much he had worried and hoped I was okay. It made knowing he could wake up drugged as I had so many times even better. He had it coming.” 

 

She’s glad that Jon’s the one driving right now she doesn’t want to see what his reaction is. She can imagine the sadness and pity and she doesn’t want to see it. His voice surprises her though. 

 

“Maybe it should be a hit list.” She laughs and so does he. For a second time she’s thankful for the company.

 

* * *

 

“So why are we in the Vale?” He asks from the bed of their motel room. She’s towel drying her hair getting ready for her last plan.

 

“Two reasons, I need to put this recording of Baelish confessing to selling me to an abuser and murdering his wife in the mail for the police here. The second is to make sure that my own stupidity even after leaving Ramsay is fixed.” 

 

As she dropped the towel she’d been using to dry her hair and heard the gasp from behind her. It was still dark but crimson none the less, she’s glad the old wives tale she read for stripping hair dye worked.  Harry Hardying didn’t know Sansa, he knew Alayne. He’d seen a broken girl and thought he could get some from her. He didn’t but decided not to end it. 

 

“It’s red again.” She knows he’s only seen her hair in pictures but still again does something to her. Her eyes meet his and she gives him a small nodd. 

 

“Harry didn’t hurt Sansa, he hurt Alayne.” To anyone else she’d sound crazy but he just nods and gives her a sad smile. As much as she hates to admit it, she’s grown rather attached to Jon Snow it’s nice to have someone at her side the past few months had been lonely. It’d been her slowly working on getting her revenge for all the pain people had put her through, but lonely at the same time. 

 

Getting on the tiny motel bed and laying next to him she looked up at the ceiling laying her hand right next to his on the bed. “What’s your story, Jon Snow?” 

 

She sees him pause before speaking up. Sansa can tell she surprised him, throughout all this she tried not to make any personal connection with him but here she is ready to do so. “I went to college with your brother, he refused to let me ever spend a holiday alone, so I also ended up at your family's house. It’s when I first started getting interested in your case. I didn’t think it made sense from what they told me that you’d gone and eloped with some man your family had never met. I have a dog, his name is Ghost. Arya’s been watching him while I’ve been gone. I don’t know my dad, my mom is long gone. I’m working on starting my own firm for private investigations. So congrats on being my first case I’m going to solve.” 

 

“I don’t think you could ever really solve my case.” She’s not sure when they started teasing and flirting with each other. It scares her, she’s done only bad things and enjoyed every moment. As someone on the other side of the law he shouldn’t want anything to do with her but he does. 

 

 

When she wakes up curled in Jon’s arms the next morning she feels like this is the worst thing she’s ever done. Not even drugging men in revenge is as bad as this. She doesn't want to move, though. It’s everything she wants. It’s everything she can’t have. She decides not to move, just pretended to sleep and ignore how he pulls her closer as he wakes up. Sansa doesn’t think she’ll ever be allowed this peace again. Nothing has ever felt this good. 

 

* * *

  
  


She wants to ignore the way he’s looking at her ass in the jeans she’s wearing. It’s not in her to ignore anymore. 

 

“Are you enjoying the show, Snow?” She tosses the hair behind her shoulder from where she’s bending down messing with a few wires on the side of an apartment building. More specifically Harry’s apartment building, well really Alayne’s the lease is in her name and most of the furniture did come from the money she’d saved from the odd jobs she’d picked up. Okay so they weren’t odd jobs as much as she was an escort but she wasn’t sleeping with anyone and for once Sansa got to hold all the cards with the men. 

 

“I’d enjoy it more if I had context as to why you’re trying to disarm the security system.” Jon leans forward then and pulls the other wire before helping her up. She wants to be mad at the movement, she can’t be. In fact she hates how the smirk he has on his face and the hand that comes to rest on her hip makes her feel instead. It makes her want to fuck him on the bed once they get upstairs. 

 

“We’re breaking into Alayne’s apartment.” She lets out simply and maybe it’s her hormones or the fact that it would be a good cover but she twines their fingers together before they go into the lobby to head to the apartment. 

 

“So if Alayne was on the run why does she have an apartment?” 

 

“Because Harry did something bad.” 

 

When she opens the door it’s still the exact why she left it. Sure the months have changed and there are different pictures but everything else is the same. “Alayne started dating Harry on accident. He was at a party I was hired to go to with some widow who missed the company of his wife. This handsome man spent the whole night trying to sweep me off my feet instead. I found out eight months later that when I wasn’t putting out he’d find someone who would. Took the apartment, my things and left me on the street having to work again. It’s when I decided to get revenge.”

 

“Harry sounds like a dick.”

 

“He is.” 

 

The first thing she does is head for the stack of mail and slides in an envelope. The next has her in the bathroom standing on the counter as she digs through what should be a decorative box on top.

 

“Sansa what are you doing?” 

 

“Currently? Getting out the evidence that Alayne Stone never existed and Harry isn’t on the lease therefore this apartment is available. Already? I put in a fake blood test saying he’s got an STD. He’ll realize it’s fake but still, he deserves the scare.”

 

Jon just stares at her and she can’t help but feel like his eyes are going through her. “Is it wrong?”

 

It’s the first time she’s asked that question, even really let herself think that question she’s afriad of the answer. However when he shakes his head and grass her hand. 

 

“No,” He pauses and she notices how he seems to shift as if moving will help him think of what to say. “Sansa, what’s wrong is everything you had to go through before now. How much you’re hurting is what’s wrong.” 

 

He leaves her speechless. She looks at him taking a step closer and kissing his cheek. “Take me home, Jon.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time she sees snow again Sansa makes him stop the car. She’s out of it as soon as he puts it in park. There’s something in her soul that makes her feel at ease again. She laughing and smiling letting the flakes melt on her skin. 

 

“I used to hate the snow.” She lets out without a look towards him when she hears the car door close. 

 

“What happened?”  She knows he knows the answer but she moves on with her answer anyway. 

 

“Once Upon A Time, there was a girl from the north who wanted to go south. So she did, she took her things, left her family and never looked back. She found herself involved with people who didn’t like her for her but for the boy who was interested in her. The boy who was sadistic and narcissistic and just wanted to use her. Then the person who should have saved her, used her wanted to be her next arm candy even called her by her mother’s name, when she rejected him he sold her. He sold her to a man who raped and abused her every night.” Sansa feels the sob choke out of her before she realizes she was crying. She feels Jon’s hand gently on her arm as if afraid she’ll run away from it. Instead she finds herself collapsing against him sobbing for once. Letting everything she’d had built up exploding. “So she ran and ran until she made it to the Vale and changed her name. But even the new girl was used and hurt. That’s when she decided she needed revenge and she was tired of being hurt. But then in the middle of her plan a man who came to save her literally did, no matter how stubborn she was. And now he’s the only person who has seen her cry about this ever. All because she saw snow.” 

 

Sansa cries harder and he holds her tighter. She thinks an hour must have gone by but she isn’t sure. All she knows is as soon as they pull into the motel that night she’s gripping him tighter than she has before and as soon as the door opens she’s kissing him. When he starts to object she laughs a bit pushing him towards the bed. “Weren’t you listening earlier? I said all because I saw Snow? You’d think you’d recognize your own last name.” Jon actually smiles at that before spending half of the night showing her how she should be treated like the queen she is. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m nervous.” It’s all she can get out as their going down the street to her house. She’s gripping his hand as tight as she can and watching as the familiar house go by. When they pull up she can recognize the cars, her parents, Robb’s, a truck she thinks she recognizes as Gendry from Arya’s wrestling team’s, and her own still there as she left it so long ago. Getting out of the car with Jon she turns back to look at him. She wants to run, there’s no way they could love her like this anymore. 

 

“Sansa it’s going to be fine your family loves you so much.” She feels his lips press to her forehead and she nods walking towards the door it’s slow but sure as she tries to gain her confidence.

 

“You’re right, it’ll be fine they still love me.” She goes up the stairs, feeling his hand move to her lower back and she realizes it’s almost here. “Jon?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Don’t forget we have a date tomorrow night.” She gives him a nervous smile and he gives her one. It's still the old wood one she used to mess with the carvings when she was little. The bushes of winter roses are still lining the walk way to the front porch she stands on now. The knocker on the door shaped like a direwolf. For the first time in a long time she feels like she's home, like she's where she needs to be. Taking a deep breath and looks back at Jon one more time. His nod is all she needs before she pushes open the door. “Mom? Dad? It’s Sansa, I’m home.” 


End file.
